What I Wouldn't Do For You
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: The Winchesters had lost an important family member, and it takes its toll on little Dean. He used to love his baby brother. Now, all he wants to do is be rid of him  Wee!Chesters


OneShot!

Summary - The Winchesters had lost an important family member, and it takes its toll on little Dean. He used to love his baby brother. Now, all he wants to do is be rid of him - Wee!Chesters

This is my first attempt at a 'normal' OneShot, so I hope you enjoy this little plot bunny that wouldn't leave.

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Sad state of affairs, but it is the sad, sad truth.

* * *

**What I Wouldn't Do For You**

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

Dean heard those words and didn't even think twice about disobeying. He could hear the urgency in his father's voice, and he knew that his dad was just protecting them. Dean was going to get Sam out of that house alive.

John sat on the Impala, holding his sons on his lap; he held them there tight. He wasn't about to let them go. As John held them, Dean glanced at Sam. His baby brother lay there calmly, unaware of the danger they had been involved in.

Dean thought back to when he had run from their home, Sam in his arms. It had all happened in Sam's room. Dean may have been only 4 years old, but he knew well enough, without being told, that Mary wasn't coming back. He would pray for her and look for her whenever he could, but he knew deep down that she was gone.

A part of him blamed the little baby that lay so still as the fire raged inside his one and only home. It had all happened in Sam's room. How could it not be his fault?

Dean was angry and terribly scared.

A month after the fire Dean still couldn't look at Sam. He wouldn't speak about what had happened. He made no eye contact, and he knew John wasn't paying attention. Only a couple days after the fire, John had held onto his sons and seemed as if he would never let go.

But now John was drifting away. He spent so much time away from the motel room where they now lived. Dean knew John stayed gone well after midnight and never talked about where he went, most of the time coming home drunk. Dean was left alone alot to watch over the infant who was incapable of taking care of himself, irritating him further.

Suddenly, nearly two months after the fire, and John came back at 3 in the afternoon. He packed everything and without warning just grabbed Dean and Sam and left.

Dean was asleep by the time they reached their destination. It was an old rundown place, full of cars, dust, cars, junk, and more cars. He was scared, though he couldn't quite understand why. But somehow he also had a feeling of hope.

Dean was left to carry Sam in, and he took no joy in it. Sam hadn't cried once since the fire. It was almost as if he knew what was going on, and he was afraid that any noise or disturbance in the tense air would break his family apart and leave them separate and alone. Dean figured Sam felt it was his fault, too.

Once inside the building Dean met a man.

A simple man, an older man, a wise man. He introduced himself as Bobby Singer.

Dean didn't care where they stayed. He made sure Sam was fed and happy even if he hated it. He knew his dad wouldn't do it, so it was all up to him. This aged the boy by years in a matter of months.

It wasn't until 7 months after the fire that Dean had finally stopped blaming Sam and started blaming himself, like any little kid would. John had gone out for supplies for one thing or another. So, it was just Sam, Bobby, and Dean.

Bobby's voice was husky but soft. He'd been watching Dean feed Sam and noticed the hatred in his eyes. "Dean..." He had tried the subtle approach before. It never got him anywhere. Bobby knew this time he would have to speak plainly for the child. "You know this isn't your fault... Or Sam's... Or your dad's... There are things out there. Things that won't make sense. Things that can't be stopped, and it's no one's fault. You can't blame Sammy. And you have got to stop blaming yourself." Dean had been sulking, and Bobby hoped this would help.

Dean had heard every word, but he just didn't care. Instead this only made him angrier. Normally he was with John when he became angry, and he knew to hide it or John might get angry himself. But he was with Bobby and Dean himself snapped. "What do you know? Mommy's gone. It happened in Sammy's room. It was a fire in Sammy's room. It's Sammy's fault. It's my fault for not stopping it. She died. If she weren't dead I wouldn't have to take care of Sam! She could do it, and we could be happy like we were." Dean took a deep breath. He was letting out all the anger he had been feeling since his mother's death. Seven months of anger all bottled up in a 5-year-old child. "How could she just leave like that? How could she just leave me to take care of Sam? It's not fair. I hate Sammy. I hate Daddy. I hate Mommy. I hate everybody!"

By this time Dean was on the ground beside Sam's crib. His angry tears turned to sobs, racking his small body. Bobby didn't know how the young Winchester felt, but he knew enough to let him speak his mind for now. Dean continued crying for quite awhile.

John walked quietly in the back door and into the kitchen. He was greeted with his son in tears and Bobby just watching.

But Bobby saw him come in before Dean did, and he motioned for John to leave. Bobby then got up and walked to within a foot of Dean, and he bent down so he was at eye level. He spoke with a softer tone than Dean could have imagined from the man. "Dean, the fire was nobody's fault. Nobody could have stopped it. You can't be mad at your mom. She couldn't stop it. I know she would want to be here with you now, but she can't."

John was listening from outside the room. He was holding a brown paper bag, the top now thoroughly drenched with tears. He wasn't sure what his son had said, but Bobby was saying all the things he had needed to hear from someone for a long time.

Bobby had placed a hand softly on Dean's shoulder, pleased that Dean didn't try to run away. "And you can't blame Sammy. He's only a baby. A 1-year-old. There is no way it's his fault. And he needs you to know that. He needs you right now Dean. He needs help. He needs his big brother to watch out for him. How would you feel if your older brother didn't love you?"

Those words hit Dean hard, harder than he could possibly accept. Dean raised his gaze from the floor to the crib. He looked solemnly through the bars at the little baby, Sammy. He could tell even by the look on Sam's face that Sam missed his happy brother. The brother that used to love him and make him happy just with his presence. Dean could see that Sam loved him.

Dean took the words to heart and knew what Bobby said was true. His brother needed him.

John wiped his own tears and put on a brave face as he entered the kitchen once again. He set the groceries on the table and walked softly over to his son. John spoke to Dean's turned head. "Bobby's right Dean. Sammy needs you. I am so sorry that I haven't been the greatest dad these last few months. But just know that I am so proud of you for taking care of Sam when I couldn't. I know he appreciates it, and I hope you know how much I appreciate it, Dean. I love you, son."

Dean had listened to every word. He clung to every word, knowing in his heart that his father was speaking _to_ him not _at_ him. Dean didn't even let John finish before he leapt into his father's arms. John embraced his son, sitting down on one of Bobby's big kitchen chairs. After a few more tearful moments from both Winchesters, Dean slowly pulled away.

John looked down at Dean as Bobby placed Sammy in Dean's lap on John's lap. Both older Winchesters look down at the innocent infant who laid there, staring up at them. John looked at Dean. "Take care of Sam. Watch over him. Protect him. He needs you, Dean. He needs _you_."

That was the moment that every ounce of anger for his brother just melted away. Dean now knew his job, his destiny. It was to protect Sam. He knew that it was nobody's fault for what had happened. There in that kitchen is where he silently vowed to always watch over Sam. That would become his job. "I promise I will."

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

Over the years, Dean's protectiveness only grew. He always watched over Sam and at times this annoyed Sam to the point where they would bicker endlessly with each other. But Dean never broke his promise. He had protected Sam too many times to count, sometimes even when Sam didn't know it himself. He put his life on the line for Sammy.

Dean's life was all about Sam, even into adulthood. Even after they had finally killed Azazel, the Yellow-Eyed Demon, the thing that had killed their mother.

There were times of course when Dean could not imagine how Sam could get any more annoying. When Sam left for Stanford Dean was angry that Sam could just leave him there, alone. But even then Dean never broke his promise. He checked in on Sam from time to time when neither John nor Sam knew about it.

Dean was always going to be there to take care of Sam, his protector, his guardian angel. And Dean never regretted that decision. He would always put Sam's life over his... like he did when he made the deal with the demon. He was not about to fail at his job after all those years. He had to make sure that even as the last thing he did he would take care of Sam.

Now of course he would die for him. Dean always imagined he would. But he would never regret it.

And even if he did he would never show it.

He would never tell Sam.

Sam insists on saving Dean's life now. But deep down, Dean doesn't want to be saved. He's dying the way he always wanted. Not going to hell and all... but protecting Sam.

And he is more than happy to do so.

**The End**

* * *

Ok, so there is my little rant for the day. I hope you liked it, though I admit its a bit long. Please review, and be honest, and tell me how my first 'normal' OneShot was. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
